Known in the art is a composition for the preparation of a carbonaceous base employed in the manufacture of siliconized antifriction materials. This composition comprises a powder-like carbonaceous filler a petroleum coke and a binder-phenolic thermosetting resin such as phenolformaldehyde resin (cf. British Pat. No. 1,394,106 Cl. C 01 B 31/36, published May 14, 1975).
However, siliconized antifriction materials based on the above-mentioned composition have insufficient mechanical strength (compression strength not more than 4,500 kgf/cm.sup.2) and resilience (not more than 3 kgf.cm/cm.sup.2), as well as a low wear-resistance in liquid media containing abrasive impurities and in bulk materials (the wear rate is 0.055 mm/1.000 hrs.). Furthermore, these antifriction materials are insufficiently resistant to wear in agressive liquids such as solutions of acids and alkalis (the rate of wear is 0.129 mm/1,000 hrs).